


An Undercover Distraction

by abrooklynprecinct



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Making Love, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrooklynprecinct/pseuds/abrooklynprecinct
Summary: Jake and Charles get home from a very distracting undercover operation.





	An Undercover Distraction

Charles was on Jake as soon as they got home from their undercover operation. He had spent the whole night trying to concentrate on the job at hand, focusing hard on the brief to bring the perps in, but he’d noticed his mind wandering to his boyfriend and how desperately he wanted to have him naked as soon as possible numerous times, and it had been torture. Charles had convinced himself in the end that he couldn’t be blamed for his state of arousal at a work event, not with Jake looking so good in those black jeans and t-shirt with his denim jacket on top. Although that agreement with himself had only made his thoughts turn to his boyfriend more. 

As the door slammed shut behind them, Charles began stripping Jake of his jacket and planted a searing kiss on him. Jake was quick to respond as they began moving towards their bedroom, Charles’ hands also quickly finding their way to the bottom of Jake’s shirt to pull it over his head. Falling onto the bed Jake let out a gasp as he found Charles immediately straddling his hips, hands roaming over his ribs and shoulders. 

“Woah babe, what’s made you super dooper horny tonight?” Jake smirked, cocking an eyebrow up at Charles. 

Charles leant down to kiss him again, pulling away just enough to mumble against Jake’s lips, “You. In that outfit. Been thinking about getting you out of it all night. Making you make all those sweet little noises you do when you feel good. Making you feel so good you can barely speak.” 

Jake’s hands clamped on Charles’ shoulders as he moaned at his words, rolling his hips up to meet Charles’. “God Charles, I love it when you talk dirty.”

Charles just winked, making Jake’s breath hitch as Charles began to make quick work of his belt. Jake’s mind soon caught up with him and he began undressing his boyfriend whilst placing kisses on any exposed skin he could reach, desperate for any contact. 

They were soon both in their underwear, Charles still straddling Jake’s hips with Jake’s hands rising up his thighs to move round and grab his butt. When their erections rubbed together through their boxers, moans filled their bedroom. Charles fell forward, planting his hands either side of Jake’s head, leaning down to kiss him heatedly. Their tongues met as their hips rolled against each other, their movements becoming more frantic as the overwhelming feeling of pleasure built up. 

Jake pulled away, stuttering, “Charles, please, I-“

Charles knew what Jake was asking for without the need for him to finish. He moved off Jake’s hips, removing his and his own underwear before he moved to the beside table and fished out the lube and condoms. He covered two fingers in lube and knelt comfortably in between Jake’s legs. 

“Okay?” He searched for permission, always wanting to be one hundred percent sure. 

“Yes, oh God yes.” Jake moaned. 

He slid one finger into Jake, looking up at his face to catch his reaction. Jake had thrown his head back in pleasure, mouth hanging open slightly. As he slowly began to move his finger, Jake let out a whine before pushing back against Charles’ hand for more. Charles smirked, then he remembered something he has stumbled upon not so long ago. “That’s it Jakey, good boy.” 

Jake’s eyes shot open as he let out the most delicious moan that sent a rush of arousal through Charles. He pushed his second finger into Jake who could only produce sounds Charles would never get sick of hearing as he desperately tried to rock himself back and forth with the movements of Charles’ fingers. 

When Jake began gripping the bedsheets, Charles knew he was ready. He slowly removed his fingers from Jake’s ass and rolled a condom onto his own cock, following it up with some lube before getting off the bed. Jake looked up, ready to protest but was soon silenced by Charles pulling him to the edge of the bed and pushing his knees up to his chest. 

“Fuck Charles.” Jake said in surprise, obviously enjoying his boyfriends confident lead. 

Charles lined his cock up to Jake’s ass, looking him in the eye. “You ready babe?” Jake nodded, gripping Charles’ forearms, “I’m ready.” Charles decided to play with his boyfriend just a little, get him just that little bit extra desperate for him, “Are you sure?” Jake stared at him, “Charles if you don’t fuck me right now so help me God.” Charles let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, you’re ready.” 

As Charles eased his cock into Jake, Charles prayed their apartment was properly soundproofed. Both let out desperate sounds as they found a rhythm, Charles marvelling in the little whimpers and whines that Jake was letting out in between the loud moans as he writhed on the bedsheets. He was making Jake feel that good, and he would never get over the fact he had the ability to do so. 

When Charles’ movements began to become a bit more frantic, and Jake’s hands moved up to tug on Charles’ hair, they both knew that the other was close. Charles released a hand from Jake’s hip to stroke his cock, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Cum for me Jake.” The change in angle, along with Charles’ hand on his cock had Jake falling over the edge. His eyes screwed shut and he bit Charles’ neck to stop what would undoubtedly be noise complaint worthy moans coming from him as he felt his release hit his stomach and chest. The feeling of Jake marking his neck and seeing him hit such pleasure had Charles following him not long after, pushing his face into Jake’s shoulder moaning his name. 

After a while when their breathing began to return to normal, Charles cleaned them both up before manoeuvring Jake under the bed covers with him to cuddle. Charles lay on his back as Jake nuzzled his face against his neck. “Well, I have to say, that has to be the best undercover operation I’ve been on.” Jake said, yawning into Charles’ shoulder.

Charles smiled to himself, “I’d have to agree.” He pecked Jake’s lips as they settled further under the covers, cuddling closer, exchanging I love you’s. 

“Oh and Jakey? You’re keeping that outfit.”


End file.
